


Fanboy

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, what was going through Chuck's head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for <a href="http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=635998#t635998">the prompt</a>:<br/>“Chuck, "Yeah, Gipsy! Kick his ass." It was such a wonderful moment in the film. I'd love anything from Chuck's point of view.”</p><p>This poor prompt sat on the Kinkmeme for <i>136 days</i> without attracting a response. In a fit of inspiration and holiday spirit, I fixed that.</p><p>Music to set the mood: <a href="http://youtu.be/SSbBvKaM6sk">Blur, self-titled, Track 2, “Song 2”</a></p></blockquote>





	Fanboy

Chuck blinks against the bright light and is suddenly a fourteen-year-old watching a 3D, life-sized replay of those videos his dad brought him which he played until he could make every move in perfect sync with the pilots and then kept watching until the drive broke and Herc had to create a new one.

The stance is different from the one in all the posters he used to have and the approach more disciplined, the twenty-one-year-old part of him notes, but it’s _Gipsy_ -bleeding- _Danger_ out there and the fourteen-year-old doesn’t fuckin’ care. 

“Yeah, _Gipsy!_ Kick his arse!” he screams.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/350.html?thread=635998#t635998):  
> “Chuck, "Yeah, Gipsy! Kick his ass." It was such a wonderful moment in the film. I'd love anything from Chuck's point of view.”
> 
> This poor prompt sat on the Kinkmeme for _136 days_ without attracting a response. In a fit of inspiration and holiday spirit, I fixed that.
> 
> Music to set the mood: [Blur, self-titled, Track 2, “Song 2”](http://youtu.be/SSbBvKaM6sk)


End file.
